The Carnival of Carnage
"The cold October winds are bringing the dark Carnival to town." The Carnival of Carnage, '''alternatively known as The Dark Fantastic 'was a traveling fair usually used by Jack Schmidt, which contained a plethora of monsters of horrors hiding in the carnival tents, freakshows, circuses, and spooky funhouses. Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida both utilized this place as the background for their events in 2007. Universal Studios Hollywood "Where do you think Jack is? Where do you think he's gonna go? He's already told me where he's gonna go!" ''This year, Jack Schmidt, a.k.a. “Jack The Clown,” an inmate who escaped while doing time at the Shadybrook Asylum for the Criminally Insane, will relish his role as “Terror Tram” guide. Jack, who once basked in the glory of imitating these madmen, will now stand tall alongside his most revered idols, Freddy, Jason and Leatherface where together they will haunt the areas surrounding the studio landmarks, Psycho House, Bates Motel and the “War of the Worlds” plane crash scene and prey on unsuspecting guests. On the Shadybrook Rest Home and Sanitarium, an patient by the name of Jack Schmidt killed a guard and broke out of the asylum. His psychologist started having "gifts" by the demented madman, which detailed letters from various locations such as Camp Crystal Lake. Believing that horror and evil was born from the Universal Backlot, Jack traveled to Universal Studios Hollywood and held a Carnival of Carnage where The Ringmaster brought a plethora of freaks upon unsuspecting guests. The Carnival of Carnage contained The Ringmaster's favorite "heroes", The Carnage Killers, where they had their own realms of terror where they preyed upon victims. A collection of monsters prowled the streets in search of prey, and Schmidt could be seen prowling the park and the backlot. Universal Orlando Resort The story of the evil fair is a bit more detailed here. Choose Thy Fear When Jack got all Arkham Asylum on the hospital he was placed, he found evidence that the boss who murdered him has managed to stay alive all these years. Infuriated, he walked down the road to his boss's traveling circus. There he enacted vicious vengeance finally, and with a few of his things (such as the red jacket) he enacted plans for a Carnival which would celebrate years of terror wrapped in a clownish package. He chose a certain land on which the festivities would take place. The land had a long history of bad luck on bloodshed; a perfect place for The Ringmaster to live up to his alternate name, Chaos. But first he gathered freaks and sadists for his 3-ring circus. He enlisted the help of the Carnage Killers; The Sensational Slasher, The Machete Master, and The Chainsaw Wizard; to attract potential victims to The Dark Fantastic. After ages of preparation, The Carnival was open to people of all ages; unfortunately. Jack's Carnival of Carnage contained the Carnage Killers, The Thing, Mary Shaw, and the Ringmaster himself as they played in their own funhouses. Ringmaster Jack brought back the Treaks and Foons, along with Paulo Ravinski and inmates for the fair, and had his own set of freaks such as clowns on motorcycles, French vampire clowns, and Killer Karnies. The centerpiece of depravity came full circle at The Circus, where Jack the Ringmaster of Chaos called upon Chance and Tiny to enact a bizarre show of horrors. While there was no Hall of Mirrors (unless you count the one in A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers), an certain ghoul with a gimmick with mirrors unleashed her own Realm of Fear in 2008. Chaos Jack was still dressed in his boss's Ringmaster outfit as he and 4 other individual frights unleashed the Greatest Freak of all; Adaru, The Sumerian God of Fear. Jack's carnival tent which contained ephemera from his masterpiece could be found in Fear Revealed. "1991-2015" Jack was thought to be imprisoned in the lantern forever. But with the help of a witch who seemed to have also escaped from her realm, the clown and the rest of Horror Nights' Greatest has returned to wreak havoc. Jack still wore a red Ringmaster's outfit, but in a variation of leather. he returned to the land of folly and anguish, and brought forth a revamped version of the Carnival of Carnage. Freddy and Jason reunited with Chaos as they squared off, and various freaks of the silver screen (such as Walkers) played in their funhouses. His icon friends (minus that one, who was probably taking a demented vacation elsewhere) had little carnie shows of their own, and Jack unleashed his version of The Chainsaw Drill Team, Chainsaw Klowns. Once again, the Harley Quinn of Horror and the Man who Laughs took center stage in the centerpiece of the fair, The Carnage Returns, a circus even more circus-y than the original. Trivia * The backstory of the land Jack put his carnival in would have been explained with the planned Crow icon in 2008, before Crowe got scrapped for Bloody Mary.Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25